


Whosoever Holds This Hammer

by eldur



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: First Time, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldur/pseuds/eldur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mjölnir allows itself to be picked up by Captain America. Thor is aroused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whosoever Holds This Hammer

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from a friend.

The city is a smoldering ruin. The men of Hydra have outdone themselves, bringing weapons of unknown and incredible power into the battle, knocking the Avengers thoroughly off their stride. As far as Thor knows, none of his companions are severely injured, but he knows they cannot go on like this for much longer. 

The Asgardian is stranded down on Broadway, Captain America at his side, his cowl lost and his hair a sooty mess. There's blood staining his shoulder, and as they clear the street of their enemies, the Captain slumps down to the street. 

“Stand fast, Captain,” Thor says with a smile and a hand on his shoulder. “The battle is not yet won.” 

Steve smiles up at him, wiping grime from his face as he stands again, securing the shield on his arm. He rests a hand on Thor's armored shoulder, drawing a deep breath as he sees the Hydra soldiers advancing down the street, mysterious weapons at the ready. 

“Once more unto the breach, dear friend,” Steve says with a smile. 

“You have an air of the poet,” Thor says with appreciation. “You should display it more frequently.” 

“Um,” Steve starts, but is interrupted by an incoming blast. The bright energy discharge of the weapon sends Thor sprawling back, Steve crouching behind his shield. Thor groans as he picks himself up from the cloud of dust, watching as the Captain gets overwhelmed by the small legion of Hydra soldiers. 

Lying on the rubble strewn ground, Thor extends his hand, calling for Mjölnir, but before he completes the movement, he watches agape as the Captain wraps his fingers around the hilt of the hammer. With some effort and a shout of strength, Captain America pulls Mjölnir up from the ground and throws it towards the soldiers, catching at least five. Moving swiftly, the shield knocks out the rest of them. 

“Thor!” Steve shouts, retrieving his shield and Thor's hammer before running back to him, his eyebrows knotted in worry. “Are you injured?” 

Thor can't seem to find the words as he stares at Mjölnir resting contentedly in the Captain's hand, held several inches from the ground. He simply looks up at the Captain, a puzzled look on his face. Steve doesn't seem to realize until he follows Thor's gaze down to what's resting in his hand. With a start, he drops the Hammer to the ground, breaking the asphalt. 

“I- I,” he tries, but no excuse or explanation comes to his mind. 

“Alright, looks like we're all clear,” Tony's voice reaches them through the comm. “Anyone up for some kebab?” 

-

Steve shifts uncomfortably in his seat, his meal untouched on the cheap, cracked plate. 

“I don't understand why you feel the need to take us to such,” Natasha pauses. “Unsavory places.” 

“Best kebab in New York,” Tony says with a pointed look, considering the argument won. 

Thor is staring at him. He can feel the Asgardian's eyes burning into him. He meets his gaze for a moment, a blush creeping up to his cheeks as he sees that he has a faint smile on his lips. 

The day after, Steve awakes to find a message on the little hand-held device Tony had given him. It's from Thor. 

“Please, come meet me in the gymnastics arena.” 

-

Thor's waiting for him when Steve makes it down to the arena. The place is a bright, battered room which has seen most of the Avengers sparring against each other. Thor stands in the middle of the wide area, not donned in his armor, but wearing light, casual clothes that Steve has rarely seen him wear. 

“Thor, listen,” Steve says, pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts. “I don't know what happened, and if I've offended you, or-” 

“You have inflicted no insult upon me, Captain, be assured,” Thor says, looking somewhat amused. “However, not one living being has before been able to wield Mjölnir, excepting me. And now, you.” 

Steve bites his lip, as Thor gestures towards the hammer. “I invite you to pick it up.” 

Steve stares down at the hammer, feeling its power crackling in the air. “Are you sure that's a good idea?” He asks, inching closer to it. 

“It will not bite,” Thor says with a wide grin. 

“Right,” Steve sighs, rubbing his palms together before reaching out for the hammer. 

His fingers close around the carefully crafted hilt, sighing as he lifts it off the ground. He hears Thor gasp, and Steve lifts it higher, the muscles of his arm burning with the effort. 

“How does it feel?” Thor asks, sounding breathless. 

“It feels,” Steve starts, looking up at the heavy piece of metal. “Alive. I can feel it shivering in my hand.” 

“It is the lightning,” Thor explains, stepping into Steve's personal space, clasping his own hand over Steve's, taking the rest of the weight. “It is constantly seeking it, consuming it,” he says with a sigh. 

Steve's cheeks burn hot as Thor's free hand rests on his back, pulling him flush against his body. He gasps a little as he feels Thor's hardness pressing into him, finding himself hypnotized by bright, blue eyes. His eyes open wide with shock as Thor slowly closes the distance between them, catching Steve's lips between his own in a short, soft kiss. Thor removes his grip on Mjölnir to cup Steve's cheek, searching his eyes for objection. 

Finding none, Thor kisses him again, harder this time, the hand resting on Steve's back lowering. Steve loses his grip on Mjölnir and it comes crashing down to the reinforced floor, his hands coming up to sink into Thor's hair and clutch at his shirt. Steve's moaning, arching up against Thor's body, completely lost in the kiss. He wonders for a moment if he's ever been kissed like this before, coming up short. It's a wonderful, terrifying feeling. 

They're both breathing hard when they part, still pressed nose to nose, mouths angling to meet again without making contact. 

“Forgive me,” Thor says with difficulty, thumb stroking Steve's lip. “I could not control myself-” 

“It's fine,” Steve interjects, pressing his forehead against Thor's, every cell in his body longing for more. “I, uh,” he sighs, stealing a quick kiss from him, “I want this.” 

They don't notice when Tony enters the arena, stops as if hit by a brick wall, and then quickly turns around, closing the door silently behind him. 

-

Steve has never done this before. He's naked, and in Thor's bed, straddled over him. Thor's back is to the headboard, legs folded up, Steve resting his hand on Thor's thigh for balance, his other draped over his shoulder. He cries out as Thor pushes into him, letting his head fall back as Thor kisses his neck, slowly and surely thrusting to the hilt. They still for a moment, Steve's head lolling forward, his erection resting against Thor's burning hot skin. 

Their eyes meet, and Steve gives a satisfied smile, which Thor quickly returns. They kiss languidly, Steve breaking momentarily away to gasp in a breath of air as Thor slowly starts moving, before returning to his lips with a grin. 

Steve comes a moment later with a deep red blush and whimpering Thor's name, wanting to apologize for not lasting longer, but Thor kisses his words away. Steve reaches down between them and wraps his fingers around Thor's shaft, stroking him. Thor arches into his grasp, biting at Steve's bottom lip, hands eagerly exploring Steve's satisfied body. He comes with a deep moan that vibrates into Steve's core, the climax followed by a hearty laugh and a deep kiss. 

Thor lays him down, holding him close, putting him to sleep with quiet whispers and soft kisses on cooling skin. Thor only allows himself to rest once Steve has fallen asleep, pulling a blanket over them. 

-

It's not often that the Avengers are assembled together at breakfast, but Fury had deemed it a good idea to debrief them with every mouth full of either food or coffee. 

Steve keeps stealing glances at Thor, whose eyes rarely leave the soldier, a cryptic smile on his face. Tony watches them both closely, eyes narrowing as Steve's eyes meet Thor's, the former looking away with a shy smile. 

“Any questions?” Fury asks, expecting not a single one. 

Just as Tony opens his mouth to speak, Clint says, “Just one. What the hell were you two doing last night?” 

Steve shuts his mouth tight, looking mortified, but Thor laughs, slapping a hand on Steve's back. 

“We fought like true Asgardian warriors.” 

None of them felt inclined to ask for an elaboration.


End file.
